Arrangements
by NeuroticallyHers
Summary: There's a new violinist in Haruka's Arrangement class. Rated for language.
1. Adrift

**Chapter 1**: Adrift

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. I do own originals though and the plot.

**A/N**: Uhm. Yeaaaah... here you go.

* * *

The motorcycle engine hummed, popped, cracked, and then slowed to a click. It had shut off; luckily the rider had made it to school. The rider grumbled, got off the bike, and removed their helmet. No looking, the rider was a tall blonde, quiet, good student, and female. Though rather handsome there was an obvious girlish look to her. She sighed walking her bike into her parking spot; _I hope it's just the spark plug._

Just as she had made her way to her first class she was joined by short blonde girl sporting a red bow. She smiled at the tomboy, "Hi, Haruka."

"Hey there, Minako" she replied.

"Okay question," the smaller blonde stopped and looked at her friend. "You live here in a dorm, yet every morning you ride your bike to class. The campus isn't that big. Or must you make a macho entrance for your female fans?" She tapped Haruka's nose.

Haruka blinked, "Well… I'm not sure, actually. Habit I suppose? I guess I miss high school where I got to race half way across town. I don't know."

"Ah, yes… the old high school days." Minako looked up thoughtfully. "Well, class is about to start, we're having lunch today too right?"

"Yes, if you'd like."

"Can I bring Makato or maybe Usagi?"

"If they've actually shown up for school I've got no problem with it. I'll be surprised if Usagi isn't rushing to class about now."

Just then a loud blonde came running through the hallways, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Get out of the way!" She flailed her arms as she ran into her first class.

"Someone should tell her she has a few minutes…" Haruka stared.

"Heehee… yeah, well if one of them or both want to go. Then I'll bring them along. See you come lunch." Minako went to class.

Today Haruka had one class today, infact she was only taking four classes four days of the week: English, Physics, Music History, and an Arranging class which required composing and performing and was more of an independent study; playing piano was a big thing for her but she wasn't quite sure why she had majored in music for the current semester. She supposed she was still deciding on what to do. This semester was easy, she could slack off all she wanted, why she wouldn't just graduate early was beyond everyone.

Haruka sat as the instructor walked into class. She was happy it was Thursday, it was her Friday, and it was her arranging class.

The instructor spoke, "Today we have someone special joining us, a very talented young lady, so please give your respect and attention to…" Haruka had zoned out by this time.

A girl, a gorgeous girl, stood. She folded her hands in front of her and bowed, "I'm happy to be joining this class."

Haruka paid this no mind simply because she was too busy thinking about her bike, but she did admit the girl's beauty when she had taken a slight glance. She leaned back in her seat, and sighed. '_Today's going to be long…'_

A bow met strings and the new girl had begun playing an original piece. Haruka's attention now fell to the girl, she was blown away. Never had a song sounded so wonderful… yet she felt a sort of longing and sadness behind the music.

_Wait, what's her name again? Uhm, damnit, I need to start paying more attention. It's a wonder how I pass classes like I do. _Haruka squirmed, she would've asked someone but she didn't really talk to anyone in this class.

The instructor and class clapped as she finished, "Impressive!" he complimented, "Now class, she has here an original arrangement. How about we get some of you to sight read this? I have faith that it won't sound terrible. There's a difficult piano part… '_I think Haruka may be the only one who can play this without too much of an issue'_."

The other few pianist looked at the piece and passed it, sure they could play it but there was some hard clefts to read and no one indulged themselves as much as Haruka. Once the piece had reached her she looked at it, stood and then made her way to the piano. Everyone else had settled in their places when the instructor stepped up. This is how class was, everyone wrote a piece, handed out parts, they played it, and then critiqued it. It was very different from normal arranging classes, it made it more interesting.

"Okay everyone; notice the time signatures and key changes, if any. And…" He tapped then motioned the count off mouthing, "one and two and three and four and…"

The music began and swam through the room. It was titled, Adrift. Apparently it was a song of romance and it was felt. The violin sounded as it was singing its sad love song, and the piano sang back. It was strange how the two instruments played key parts in the song and worked so well together.

The song was interrupted by bad luck when a loud snapping sound went off and a cellist yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He wailed his arm frantically in the air; the thick string had cut his forearm when it broke.

"Go quickly to the nurse, Kazoo." The instructor shook his head then looked up when he heard Haruka play. "What is this piece, Tenoh?"

She shrugged playing what came to mind, "Just waiting for your next instruction."

The new student, Michiru watched intently and amazed. The blonde continued playing a few more measures before stopping because class had now come to an end.

"Alright class, see you next week. Pieces are due from the following students on the list at the door."

'_That'd be me…'_ Haruka grabbed her things and left the room to see Minako and Usagi.

"Ready?" the tall blonde asked the two smaller ones.

"Yup!" replied Minako, "Oh Makato will meet us there."

"Can I drive?" Usagi shot Haruka an innocent smile.

"Hell no." Haruka was blunt.

"Aw why!"

"Are you kidding? Teaching you how to drive was a nightmare. It's a wonder you passed your test."

"She probably scared the person in the car" Minako snickered as they walked.

"Plus, it's on campus… and I don't have my car today." Haruka patted Usagi on the head.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" she whined.

"You're as good as driving as you're as good as cooking." Makato had caught up to them.

Usagi fell over with a sweatdrop. The other three laughed to themselves.

"Come on, someday Haruka will trust you to drive her car." Minako encouraged.

Haruka rolled her eyes, opening the door letting the girls go in first. They sat down at a booth and sighed.

"One more class and I can go home." Makato heaved out, exhausted.

"You went to a party last night, huh?" Minako looked at the tired brunette.

"Maybe!" She smiled.

"Why do you guys get to take less classes than me!?" Usagi whine over their conversation.

"Because you slacked off and barely passed high school… and whatever major you choose requires the classes… you should've taken them when we were in high school." Minako looked at her.

"Hey, Ruka." Makato looked at the tomboy, "Why haven't you graduated yet? You're a top student and you've got enough credits… you could graduate this year. A year early, right?"

"I could, yeah. I don't know… I guess I like the atmosphere and a little more education won't hurt me." She shrugged then thought of something, "Have you seen the new girl… she has, well, aqua hair… blue eyes… ah, probably carrying a violin."

"Michiru!" Usagi yelled. "She's such a sweetheart…OH" Her eyes got mischievous. "Does Ruka-Chan have a crush?" The other two leaned in on the tomboy.

"What! I… no, I was just wondering if you knew her or saw her. I don't… like her or anything. I don't even know her." She spat out in bits, but she had a little blush going on.

"Suuure!" They all beamed together then huddled so that Haruka couldn't hear.

Makato grinned, "I say we do it!"

"Agreed, and fast too. Michiru could be wooed by anyone; oh she's so pretty…" Usagi nodded.

Haruka was on the outside, curious. "Uhm, girls?"

"Just don't screw up, Usagi!" Minako glared.

They peaked over their shoulders at the pianist. "Heehee!"

"Okay!" Makato lead…

"BREAK!"

The three girls sat before the tomboy, smiling innocently. She was lost and figured it a good idea just not to bother… but rather watch her back.

'_Oh boy…_' Haruka felt a little nervous.

* * *

I'd be nervous too.


	2. Something About Her

**Chapter 2**: Something About Her

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the plot and original chars that might be lingering in this story.

* * *

Haruka sat outside of a local café just outside of campus, her mind was focused upon her latest arrangement for class. She looked over it thoughtfully and came over the ever more carefully written violin part.

'_Hmm'_ the tomboy sighed and though of the new girl, Michiru.

"She's unbelievable…" Haruka played with a napkin then slipped the sheet music into her folder. From there she began to walk back to campus and to her dorm. If she had driven her car or bike, Minako would've complained about it being sure a short distance.

"Excuse me, oh!"

Haruka had dropped her things as she and someone had bumped into one another. The blonde came up slowly after picking up her things and a sketch book that had opened. It opened to a picture that made Haruka pause and get a sudden chill. She flipped the book closed to see the cover, the name matched the girl's face and she stood to look.

"Michiru" she hid a shy smile handing over the sketch book.

"Tenoh Haruka" She smiled.

"Haruka is fine; you don't have to be so formal."

"Very well…" she smiled and Haruka taken by such a pretty look, "would you like to walk with me?"

"Where to?"

"The dorms, maybe we can talk a little." She sounded so sweet and gentle.

The tall blonde nodded, her folder was in one hand and the other in a pocket. She looked around as they began to walk, feeling a little shy.

"So you major in music? I'm impressed with your skills and talent… it seems to just flow." Michiru looked.

"Yes… sort of. I've changed my major a few times. I've been able to graduate since my second year here, I haven't though. I guess I'm still trying to figure it all out, but I'm enjoying my music choice. I guess I'm around to make sure my freshman friends make it their first year." Haruka looked away thinking of Usagi, _'It's a miracle she's made it this far'._

"That's nice of you." She smiled.

"I suppose so, so you're majoring in music too then? And maybe Art too? Duel majors?"

"Yes" she nodded, "I love this school already, its nice here."

"You're very good at what you do… or from what I have seen." Haruka complimented as they stopped.

"I guess I will be seeing you in class then, Haruka" Michiru smiled sweetly again then left, "Goodnight".

Haruka fell back into her silence as she watched Michiru go the entrance then took her leave. Michiru paused, looking over her shoulder, '_Something about her…' _She shook her head then went in.

Moments later three familiar girls came rolling from the bushes outside of where the other two had left.

"OUCH!" Usagi screamed as she pulled sticks from her clothing and hair. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch… it hurts!"

"Shut up Usagi!" Makato tried to hush her.

Minako put a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

"Oh, wouldn't they just be adorable?" Makato squealed quietly.

The two blondes nodded with big, dreamy eyes.

"We have to get this done!" Minako put a fist up, "I have class with Michiru tomorrow, I'll investigate…"

Usagi whined, "Am I bleeding?"

Makato looked at Minako, "Oh I have class with her too! I think I have two classes with her."

"Sounds good, we should set them up on a date or something."

"You guys" Usagi nudge Minako and Makato only to be ignored.

"Or a hang out day!" Makato suggested, "Might work out easier".

"Guys…" Usagi continued while the other two plotted.

"Shut up, Usagi…" the two turned to find themselves being approached by campus security.

They stood nervously, _'oh boy; think fast!'_

"I hope you ladies have a good reason for hiding out in bushes for the last three hours"

"We were just watching out for our friends!" Usagi gave reason.

"Yeah they just left now" Minako added.

"So we'll just get going now!" Makato urged them to move but the guard kept them.

"Really? Cause for the first two hours it looked like you were spying on some of the guys run around and when they weren't looking you took shirts."

"No way!" Makato argued.

"Uhm," Usagi pointed at Makato's shirt which she had taken earlier.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now get out of her before I decide to report you girls" He let them go.

The three sighed, "Too close" they heaved out. They quietly ran off to their dorm for the night, giggling and snickering amongst them selves.

"This is going to be so good!" Usagi beamed feeling like cupid.

* * *

So, so, so? Not a long chapter right? I've realized that these chapters aren't as long...yet, possibly. But they are much more wordy. Anywho..


	3. Shattered

**Chapter 3**: Shattered

* * *

"Does any one have something to say about the piece we just played?"

The class had just finished playing an arrangement by a second year student, Tai. Though good, everyone could pick out bits but not many people could always pick out the biggest issue.

"Well, I enjoyed it personally. The time changes were awkward though." Kazoo read spoke up, "Maybe rewriting those parts… or something…" He muttered then stopped talking.

"Good. Yes, the time changes were a little odd… anyone else?" the instructor looked around, "How about you, Tenoh?"

Haruka looked up from her piece. She shrugged carelessly then glanced over to Michiru who smiled at her sweetly.

"Come on, Haruka"

"It's too tense."

The class was paying attention, they were all intrigued. When Haruka was asked about a piece she always seemed to figure out the problem no matter how abstract it may be.

"Please expand on this idea." The instructor grinned, he was proud of one of his top students.

"It's rather inconsonant…" She looked over a copy of the music. She didn't play in this one but she looked it over. "The time changes are the least of this piece's problem. It's too tense when it's played. It needs to be a little smoother, right now it's rough." She waved a hand, "But it isn't a bad piece…" She looked at Tai, "I do like what you wrote for cellos and piano… it's simple and works well. The other parts have far too much going on to sound good with them…"

Tai nodded, happy with what she had said. He was good at this, but apparently this time he didn't do so well. He was a bit tense lately, how she picked that up was beyond him. "Thank you, Haruka."

She nodded and stood, knowing it was her turn to perform. The blonde handed parts to specific people based off of skills, of course handing the violin part to Michiru, and she herself took the piano, and handed over the master chart to the instructor.

"I'm prepared to be wowed, Tenoh." The instructor smiled then tapped for everyone's attention, counted them off and they began.

It began softly, the soft melody carried through the room by the strings that were being played. There was a flute part that carried the intro, giving the idea of being at peace. Basses being lower, played smoothly, for they gave an affect, the effect of waves rushing onto shore.

Half way through the piece it came to a violin solo, a difficult one. Michiru's eyes glance over prior to getting there, Haruka was trying to challenge her. And much to Tenoh's surprise, Michiru played through it with perfection.

'_She's good, her hands don't lie' _Haruka took notice as it ended and the last bit of the song was finished by the wave effect of the basses and the piano patter sound of rain.

A few students in the class stood and clapped. The instructor nodded to Haruka, "Well done… you seemed to have put some good thought into it."

Haruka shrugged and took her seat and next to her, Michiru had sat also.

"It was beautiful."

The blonde looked up at the swimmer.

"I could… feel the emotion while playing it."

"Really? I thought you had smeared your make-up just to flatter me." The tomboy kidded even though Michiru's make-up was just fine.

Michiru smiled, "You're quite the kidder, aren't you? You don't seem like one who joke around much."

'_What's that have to do with music? …With the people I hang around with I have to always be willing to mess around. Or I get messed with'_ Haruka thought to herself quietly, leaving Michiru's statement not replied to.

She gave a little laugh, "I take it you do play around sometimes then? You're silence says you're thinking… and chances are it's against what I said."

Haruka eyes widened a little, _'Did she just read me? She just read me! No one used to read me or could…or can they? What if they can? Oh, terrific now I'm paranoid.'_

"You're doing again." She smiled again.

Haruka blushed slightly, '_She's really pretty when she smiles.'_

"Keep thinking so hard and you'll get gray hair; I don't think gray will flatter those green eyes as nicely." Michiru teased and snickered at Haruka's pouting face.

* * *

The tomboy sighed as she fell onto her bed.

'_What are the chances of anything really happening?'_

She looked over to the window where the view from where she was laying was nothing but blue sky. The blonde rolled over on her stomach and hugged her pillow, feeling tired.

'_Maybe a nap…to ease my mind_'

"HARUKA!" Makato came crashing through her door.

'_Maybe not_' Haruka rolled over again and sat up, "Hey you" she greeted. "What brings you so sweetly bragging into my room?"

Makato hopped over and sat, "Coming to check on you, of course. And to talk…"

"About what?"

"Michiru" She wasn't sugar coating anything.

Haruka blinked then blushed.

"You like her, don't you?" The brunette asked.

"No way…" lied the racer.

"No lying, Ruka"

"I'm not lying"

"Really cause that's not what your face says… or that paper on you desk that has her name sketched on it."

"What…are you talking about" Haruka tried to play off that she hadn't been caught.

Makato leaned over, sounding as if she were scolding a child, "Tenoh…"

"Alright… I do. Nothing is going to come from it though, so I'm just going to ignore my feelings." Haruka shrugged it off. "She's got too much going for her anyway."

"Oh Ruka," Makato grinned, "You're stubborn as hell you know that?"

"Fully aware"

"Personally, I think you should talk to her"

"I do talk to her… but not like that. Don't you or you two comrades even think about anything…" Haruka eyeballed the girl.

"Us… we would never!"

"Oh please"

She giggled and got up, "Whatever Haruka, anyway Saturday night Michiru wants to hang out so are you willing to join her?"

Haruka watched Makato then shrugged, "I guess… I've got nothing better to do…"

"Very good…" she smiled mischievously and bowed out, "See you then, Ruka."

"That was rather odd…" Haruka watched the door close.

* * *

It was Friday and Minako and Usagi both had class with Michiru. The two blondes, as usual went rushing into class, late. They stumbled to their seats and finally settled, right next to Michiru.

"There she is, go, go, go, move!" Usagi and Minako scrambled over to their seats.

They bowed and greeted one another then let their eyes go to the instructor for the lesson. Usagi who had just wakened up not an hour ago was already starting to fall asleep, but lucky for her Minako to put in elbow to her side every time her eyes shut.

"So, Michiru" Minako looked to the violinist and smiled, "What are you going to be up to tonight?"

"Oh, I'm going out tonight"

"…Uh, well what about tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, Haruka…" Minako started but was interrupted by the louder blonde, "Is in need of something to do also! You two should hang out! You know…" She nudged Michiru, "Do some homework… write some music or whatever you top students do in you free time."

Minako shook her head while a sweatdrop fell.

Michiru smiled, "Did she ask you two to tell me this?"

Their eyes grew a little wide, "Well… yes" they answered out of a small panic.

Usagi laughed, "OF COURSE!"

Minako nodded in agreement, "Yup, definitely Haruka. You know her, ah-haha."

Michiru played along and laughed a little, "She is an intriguing person."

"Do you like her?" one blonde asked,

"Yeah, what do you think of her?" The other asked leaning over the first.

Michiru leaned back some, "She's great and a talented composer… a very sweet person. I don't hate her." She winked then smiled nicely under the feeling of being bombarded.

* * *

The city seemed more peaceful at night. It wasn't like the American cities that were always thriving to be loud and full of life at night. Well, the city was alive just on a more relaxed and quiet scale. Behind the quiet scene of course were the more wild scenes where you could most likely find Makato partying.

Tonight Haruka was out walking; her bike was parked around the corner from a convenience store. She walked along, getting a few looks from passing girls and even a few very flamboyant boys.

She looked to the sky for a moment, '_Tonight, night huh? Maybe I'll go… nothing wrong with being friends. It's better than nothing I suppose._'

She nodded to herself then leaned against the wall of the bridge going over the street to connect sides.

'…_though something tells me…those three might be up to something fishy. They're always up to some-' _

Haruka's eyes fell on a familiar girl.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered to herself. Though she told herself she would ignore her feelings, she felt herself shatter as she looked to the boy who had his arm around Michiru.

* * *

Weeeellll...?


	4. Just Friends

**Chapter 4**: Just Friends

* * *

Haruka watched Michiru on the arm of the guy and she could hear their voices as they got closer. She was laughing, "Stop it Yogi" she playfully pulled away from him. The blonde felt sick inside as they walked and began to leave the bridge. She had moved down the stairs and was noticed by the blue-haired girl and her boyfriend.

"Haruka," Michiru called to her, "How're you?" The two had approached her.

The blonde smiled slightly, "'_Actually I just felt my heart go up in flames but since you asked…' _I'm just fine, and you?"

"Just the same"

"Oh so you're feeling like crap all of a sudden too?" Haruka muttered.

"What was that?" Michiru blinked.

"Ahh," Sweatdrop Haruka looked around, _'I'm going to assume I said that out loud' _She shook her head,"Nothing at all, Kaioh. So who is this?" She changed the subject but honestly didn't really care who the guy was.

"This is Yogi, my boyfriend."

"Hello" He grinned, it almost seemed cocky. Like he wore Michiru on his arm like a prize and strutted around town like 'Look what I got'. Then again Haruka didn't blame him, she was gorgeous. She wouldn't exactly take Michiru around with that type of an attitude… maybe more of a modest one.

She nodded ignoring his offered handshake, playing it off as if she had not seen his hand.

"I should get going," she bowed out of the conversation "See you in class." She moved around the corner quick in order to avoid more conversation. From where she was she could still hear them.

"Stop it, Yogi!" She sounded a little irked this time. Haruka peered around the corner to see that he tried to grope her and play it off as "messing around". Michiru went into the store nearby to get away from him for a few minutes.

An oncoming group of girls were passing by at which he waved and winked. He was grinning and so was his ego that was until he saw Michiru inside paying for whatever it was she had in her hands. He was unable to make it out through the glass.

Haruka growled under her breath while putting her helmet on and getting on her bike, "What a jerk. And she might be completely oblivious…"

Her bike's engine roared and she tore around the corner. She rolled slowly by the couple, to the point where Yogi was looking and staring roughly. Haruka revved her bike and took off kicking up water from the street on Yogi.

He yelled flipping a "friendly" finger to the bike rider just as Michiru had walked out.

"I go in for two minutes…" Michiru shook her head at the boyfriend unit while holding the bag of chips and drinks she had just bought. '_That looked like Haruka's bike…Hm' _her eyes followed the motorcycle till it was too far to see.

* * *

Makato's jaw fell in disbelief, "No way!" She sat by the upset Haruka on her bed, and rubbed her back.

"Yeah… I saw it, them together… not more than two hours ago."

"Saw what?" Minako asked as her and Usagi came in.

"Michiru has a _boyfriend_" Makato told then looked at Haruka.

"WHAT!" Usagi pushed pass Minako and kneeled by Haruka, "What's he look like? What's his name? You want to get him? Yeah, let's get him!" She spoke fast and in an upset tone.

Minako stared blankly and pulled her back, "Calm down." She looked at the tomboy and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Haruka… so when do you want us to get him?"

The two towered over Haruka with evil grins.

"Just leave him."

"What?" Makato blinked.

"Just leave him and Michiru alone." Haruka clarified.

"You mean you don't want to…" Usagi put down her little notebook, which she probably intended to write down her plan.

"Exactly… so tomorrow night, I don't think I'm going to show up."

"Ahh, well that's a problem!" Minako smiled innocently.

"Why"

"Cause we kind of gave Michiru you dorm room number and everything… cause we were hoping to come here tomorrow night."

Haruka fell out of bed, with a thud and a sweatdrop.

"Sorry!" The three girls smiled together, "It could still be fun" Makato added.

"I suppose then…" Haruka sat up and sighed.

"Good, so we're good?" Usagi looked at the pianist.

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow night… right here."

"Muy Bien!" Minako yelled.

The others stared, perplexed.

"Something I learned from the new Spanish foreign exchange student… He's adorable" she blushed.

"Isn't he?" Makato had the same dreamy look in her eyes.

Usagi and Haruka shook their heads.

"Mina, let's get going shall we my mom is cooking a big dinner for us. Are you two sure you don't want to come?" Usagi asked.

The two nodded, "Have fun." And they watched the two walk out before they had settled back down into their seats. Haruka looked upset, she felt more broken up over this than she had thought.

Makato looked over at her good friend, "It's really bothering you, isn't it?"

The blonde sighed and nodded, "More than I thought…"

"Well consider the other options… you can always be friends, perhaps really good friends. Or you can cut her out of your life completely."

"True… even if I cut her out of my life… I feel as if she wouldn't be gone." Haruka looked at the brunette who smiled warmly.

"Then go ahead and stay friends with her, its better than that."

The blonde smiled slightly and nodded, "It is…"

"So, can we go for that ice cream now?" Makato asked.

The tomboy laughed at the question and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

It was cool outside when Haruka decided to sit out in the dorm building's courtyard. This is where she had told the girls to meet her with whatever it was that they planned on bringing over. She had an awkward feeling it'd be nothing but sweets and magazines full of half naked men.

"The things I do with these girls…" Haruka shook her head, smirking to herself. Just then the three had shown up along with Michiru.

"Haruka!" Usagi yelled from across the way, "A little help please?" She struggled to carry a few heavy, very heavy, bags.

"Oh," Haruka smiled at the other and took hold of a couple of the bags. "Why so much, girls?"

"Well Usagi's mom here made so much food last night… and baked a ton of stuff so we decided to bring it all over tonight!" Minako informed.

"Do we really need this? There are only five of us!" Haruka readjusted her hands as they approached the room.

"Oh what's the matter with it?" Makato looked over and open the door, "Are you trying to watch your girlish figure?"

The girls snickered at Haruka, "…well I sure as hell would like to keep it fit."

"Oh loosen up Haruka" Michiru smiled at her and touched her arm softly.

Haruka's face went red and she rushed to set all the food down before they would notice just how red her face got. Her sighed and looked over at the girls who were sitting down. They had just put in a movie, the tomboy wasn't sure what movie but she was sure it was some mushy click flick.

While Haruka had an eye on the girls as two argued something about boys and the last had her eyes glued to the TV and a pastry half in her mouth. She blinked then counted, _'Three…where is… oh' _Haruka turned around to see that Michiru was standing at the table reading over sheets of music that were scattered around.

"There's nothing really interesting there." Haruka spoke stepping over to her.

"They look pretty good… you write a lot of piano parts… well of course, that's obvious isn't it?" She smiled, "You write such beautiful pieces."

"You do too…" Haruka was falling short of words.

"Thank you" She smiled, "I wish Yogi could understand that. Well, music in general… he's your typical guy."

"Ah, yeah…" Haruka nodded.

The other three girls were cooing from a distance and whispering how cute the two were together.

"Yeah… so do you plan to continue writing after you graduate?"

"Maybe a little for some extra money." Haruka looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but I know I'll be racing."

"I'd love to watch you race" Michiru smiled.

Haruka blushed a little, "Well, when I have a race, I'll let you know, yes?"

"That sounds good." Michiru nodded.

The two looked over their shoulders at the three staring at them. Oh how awkward it must've felt. Makato blinked, grabbed the two other blondes and dragged them away nervously.

"Maybe we can write something, together, yes?" Michiru suggested.

"Together?"

"Yes like you and me, Haruka."

"Sure… that sounds good."

"Can it be a duet though? Just us…"

'Just us' sounded so nice to Haruka she finally snapped out of her little thought, "Of course it can be." The tall girl smile, a real warm smile, _'Friends.'_

"Maybe next weekend we can start on it?"

"Next weekend" Haruka nodded, "We'll make it the most beautiful piece." She smiled.

"Yes, let's not rush."

The two heard a bowl go over someone's head and into the kitchen.

"I'm going to guess they're watching a scary movie, yeah?"

"Sounds like it… or Makato's boy of choice has been taken or heartbroken." Haruka shrugged, "We better get in there." She led the blue haired girl into the room, where the five of them spent the rest of the night watching movies. Though, Haruka was rather indifferent to the activities she stuck around and let the girls be girls while she was picked on being the "boy" of the group. She didn't mind at all, because she had Michiru on mind and a slightly nervous smile at all times.

* * *

doo doo da da de de da da. oh so i plan on soon starting up a much larger fic... if anyone would be into co-writting lemme know. Cause I might need some help.

And lemme know what you think of this one so far


	5. Roommates, Cousins, and Boyfriends

**Chapter 5**: Roommates, Cousins, and Boyfriends

* * *

'Just friends' Haruka sighed watching Michiru finish her piece. The aqua hair girl approached her with a smile on her face.

"Haruka, may I ask you something?"

The tomboy blinked and sat up straight, "Of course, what is it?"

The rest of the class was leaving and they were watching a few people pass before returning gazes to one another.

"I'd like to move onto campus," she began.

'_What's this have to do with me?' _Haruka nodded.

"My parents think it'd be better for me… and I might be able to get away from Yogi for awhile… and I don't have to catch buses to class every morning or ride with _him_." Michiru was explaining, only getting a somewhat lost look from Haruka. "I was curious… since you don't have a room mate, if I could maybe room with you."

Haruka's heart skipped ten beats and then raced while she stared, "Ah… move in?"

"I understand if you don't want me to, it's perfectly fine… I'll fine someone else or arrange to get my own room."

"Oh no, it's fine with me. I don't mind at all." The blonde smiled nervously, "I'll help you move in and everything. Hell, let's start now!"

Michiru smiled sensing Haruka's slight nervousness, yet she wasn't quite sure as to why Haruka was nervous.

The two girls were now leaving the classroom and walking together, the only thing on Haruka's mind was how she would keep her feelings aside while living with the girl she was falling for. _Then again_, Haruka thought, _maybe we'll become closer… then who knows._ This kept her hopes up.

"Great, so maybe tomorrow we can get my things?"

The tomboy nodded, "Yeah… Ah, I'll meet you at you house at… I don't know, maybe one or two?"

Michiru tilted her head, "I was hoping a little earlier if you didn't mind… like ten or eleven."

Haruka grinned, "Sure… hopefully I'll be up."

"Well set you're alarm."

"I would if I hadn't thrown it into my wall."

The two girls laughed lightly as they came to a stop. This was where they had to part ways and leave but Haruka had been thinking.

"Michiru, I thought you already lived in the dorms."

"Oh, no I stayed a few nights at a friends to get use to the campus when I first got here." She smiled at the racer.

"Oh alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then? Will my car be okay, or do we need a truck?"

"Maybe a truck… I think my parents took the liberty of buying a bed and dresser… maybe even a desk." Michiru thought while taking out a pencil and paper to write down her house directions and phone number.

"Alright, no problem" Haruka nodded then smiled receiving the piece of paper, "See you then, Michiru."

She watched the girl turn and walk away, heading towards the bus stop. Haruka knew she'd probably turn down getting a ride home. Michiru seemed pretty modest about that stuff. Haruka looked upward to the sky for a few moments, the wind rustled through her hair dancing around blonde locks. Then she finally went to her room.

* * *

"USAGI STOP IT AND GIVE ME THE PHONE" Makato shoved the girl aside and grabbed the phone. "So! She's moving in yeah?"

The three girls were all on the phone with Haruka. The blonde could hear them all as they wrestled over the phone. "Ah… yeah, something about it being better for her." She looked about the room. The interesting thing about these dorms, were that they were apartment like. The school figured it'd be good for the students to have a more home like feel rather than a bedroom that felt like prison. And Haruka was alone in a two bedroom dorm.

"Yeah—MINA!" Makato yelped as she got pummeled to the side.

"You girl know that your phone has a speaker, right?" Haruka remember from being over there a few times.

"Oh…" Three voices from the other side said feeling a little dumb then Usagi pushed the button on the phone that was clearly marked, "speaker" in bold print.

Minako sighed, "That's going to be hard isn't Haruka?"

"No kidding, but I couldn't tell her no" the tomboy said lying on her back in bed.

"Well hey" Usagi's grin could be felt on Haruka's side of the phone, "Maybe something… yes, yes?"

"Oh be quiet Usagi" Makato said shaking her head.

Haruka just arched a brow while listening to the three mumbled with one another.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to call Mykio and have her help." Haruka spoke up.

Makato grinned, "Myki…"

"Uh oh, Makato drooling! Ahh! Not on the phone!"

"Yeah since she has her truck… I've already talked to her about it."

"Can Myki hang around for awhile?" Makato was sounding rather normal yet sly.

"I worry about you…" Minako stared.

Usagi threw a fist into the air, "OH but she's following her heart!"

"Yeah but she follows it after every cute guy or girl she sees!" Minako argued.

"Oh she's just opening up her options!" Usagi countered.

Makato leaned over the phone while the two argued, "Alright, Haruka. Well, we'll see you later then alright. Good luck with Michi and all that… I've got to stop these two before it goes insane…. Oh and tell Mykio hi for me. Wink too, give the wink." She snickered then hung up.

Haruka stared at her phone for a moment, "…the wink?" She shook her head while rolling over onto her stomach. Not much later she fell asleep.

* * *

_**WHACK!**_

Haruka woke up with a hard pillow to her face. Mykio was laughing, "Get up, Ruka!" The discontented look on Haruka's face make Mykio laugh a little harder. "It's ten-thirty… we're late."

"It's nice to see you too." Haruka sat up yawning and stretching. "How long have you been her?"

"Since nine." Mykio looked at her, "Get dressed, throw some shorts on and a shirt, and come on."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm getting there" Haruka said watching her cousin walk out of the room.

_**THWAP!**_

Haruka stood over her cousin, grinning, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She laughed lightly and went to go change.

Mykio sat up, "Okay, maybe I deserved that." She rubbed the back of her head then got up.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Mykio got out of her truck then looked over at Haruka who literally had thrown on shorts and a shirt.

"Yeah… impressive"

"No kidding." Mykio nodded.

They were both looking up at a massive house. Michiru had heard them and was already heading out the front door.

"So that's your dream girl… that comes with everything including the boyfriend, huh?" Mykio looked at Haruka while leaning against the truck.

"Sadly…" Haruka said looking at Mykio then at Michiru.

Mykio saw it, Haruka knew it, and she knew her cousin could understand everything going on in her head.

"Haruka," Michiru smiled.

"Hey," Haruka smiled back, "This is Mykio, my cousin."

"Hello Mykio."

Mykio winked, "How're you"

"Fine, thank you." The aqua haired girl replied.

"So where shall we start?" Haruka looked around.

"Everything is inside… ah; Yogi is here he's in a grouchy mood so just… try to avoid him." Michiru warned.

The two nodded and headed in. Michiru followed, she introduced them to her parents who seemed to take an automatic liking to the both of the tomboys. Yogi stood leaning against wall looking annoyed of the two tomboys, who he thought were guys. Even though he had seen Haruka before and Mykio was a bit more feminine looking, especially with the eyeliner.

The cousins looked at each after spotting Yogi and grinned; Haruka looked again then back at Mykio. Mykio nodded, "Yeah he looks grouchy."

"You want to help out?" Haruka asked him.

He scowled and walked outside.

"Oh excuse me… Mr. Grouchy Grouch." Mykio mumbled and her thoughts trailed, _'…Jerk.'_

Michiru watched the two girls lift the wooden bed frame up and carry it outside to the truck, next following through with the mattresses, dresser, and desk. Of course not that quickly; there were breaks and conversation between it all. Especially about Yogi who was watching from under a tree. Also, Haruka had told Mykio Makato's message that made her laugh.

Yogi had finally approached Mykio while Haruka and Michiru went to gather her clothes. She was standing the back of the truck organizing.

"So who is she rooming with?" Yogi asked trying to sound tough.

Mykio looked up and stood there, "Haruka" she motioned at the blonde as she came through the door with Michiru's clothing.

"What!" Yogi growled, "Are you kidding me?"

"What the hell are you worrying about? She is going to hurt her… they're roommates, man. Leave them alone."

"Don't you tell me what to do, kid!"

Mykio jumped from the back of the truck, staring him down. "You want to run that by me again?"

Haruka laid the things down in the passenger cab then ran around to hold her cousin back.

"Yeah, you damn kid." He stared and Mykio then looked to Haruka, "You better not touch her or I'll give you a good hit too."

Haruka moved forward and now Mykio had to hold her back. Just then Michiru had pulled Yogi's arm back, "Knock it off Yogi you're being selfish and immature." She scolded him, "You use to be so sweet… stop being such a jerk and go inside."

Against his will he went back in glaring at the two tomboys.

"He better hope he doesn't see me again…" Mykio threatened.

"I'm sorry." Michiru apologized.

"Don't worry about it… are we ready now?" Haruka asked.

The smaller girl nodded, she had already said goodbye to her parents who were standing at the doorway with Yogi, who they didn't exactly favor anymore. With that they got in the truck, waved a goodbye to the parental units and drove away. Mykio had slipped Yogi and personal farewell finger as she turned the corner still seeing him at the driveway.

* * *

Dun dun dunnn the return of Mykio.. I hadn't planned on using her so I'm not sure she'll play a huge part in this but maybe she'll help give a beat down on Yogi. Buwah.


	6. Shoreline Songs

Chapter 6: Shoreline Songs

* * *

Haruka and Mykio were shuffling while trying to turn Michiru's bed the direction she asked. The two slowly let the bed frame down then pushed it into the corner. Everything was in place except for the mattresses that Haruka would lie down a bit later.

"Are you sure that's all you need help with, Ruka?" Mykio asked looking around the room.

"I'm pretty sure I can get anything else" Haruka nodded also looking.

"Alright then, I'm going to get going. Call me if you need anything else…" Mykio hugged her cousin bye and then Michiru, smiling and winking.

"See you, Myki" Haruka lead her to the door. The blonde headed back into the room with Michiru and looked about once again, "This is how you want everything, right?" She grabbed the first mattress and laid it down on the frame, followed by the second.

Michiru smiled, "Yes, it's perfect." She hugged Haruka out of thanks once she had set down the second one, "Thank you for letting me move in here with you."

Haruka's face went several shades of red and pink before she swallowed and nodded, "Oh, no problem... company will be nice."

"And working on our music for class won't be so bad either" Michiru smiled again.

The tomboy looked at her, "Yeah… only a few more weeks of that… and other classes."

"So you're graduating this year?" Michiru asked and sat down on her freshly assembled bed.

"Yeah… shouldn't you be finishing up?"

"I can, I'm thinking about it. But, hey, we've got a two week break so let's enjoy it, alright?"

Haruka nodded with a smiled, she was thrilled inside. Michiru was now her roommate and they would be together a lot. She still would keep her feelings and affection hidden from the swimmer though. She felt she had to in order to not make it awkward.

Michiru stood, "Would you like to join me at the pool?"

Haruka blinked then shook off the image of Michiru in a bathing suit, "Ah, no it's fine. I'm going to stay here and finish this piece. Go enjoy yourself…"

"Are you sure, Minako and Usagi are going… and a few friends from the swim team."

"Ah, a bunch of pretty girls in bathing suits…" Haruka smirked getting a little giggle from Michiru, "Really, it's okay. I'll see you when you get back." Haruka waved as she left the room and went to hers where you could hear her on the massive keyboard playing.

Michiru peered in before leaving; she smiled at what she saw then left.

The tomboy looked up as she heard the door closed then a loud crash of the keys sounded in the room. She sighed and looked up, "Oh jeeze this is going to be one hell of a living." She played through her piano piece halfway before stopping and looking at a café flyer her friend had given her. "Maybe… she'd like to go." She picked it up a read it over, "Evening of Sound…" It read one about its location being near the shores, "Well of course… that's where the café is." The blonde rolled her eyes and got her jacket, keys, and wallet.

* * *

The girls laughed as they were talking in the hot tub. Surprisingly they were the only ones currently occupying the entire pool area, then again it was normally only full when the swim team was training or something else like a party was going on but other than that it was close to empty.

Makato had even shown up bring little baked goodies for everyone to share. On the break they had students were allowed to linger at the dorm rather than go room. Fewer rules applied also.

"I had to pull Yogi away and have him go away before Mykio or Haruka got into something with him." Michiru shared with the girls.

"Haruka fight, huh? I'm surprised she didn't just haul off at beat him to a pulp" Minako said.

"Hell, I'm surprised Mykio held her temper!" Makato laughed and so did of the other girls, "She's got such a short temper… very adorable."

"Still after her, huh?" Another brown haired girl asked.

"No, not at all... I'd just like a kiss or something." Makato winked, she was definitely the party girl of the group.

"I think she'd be a good girlfriend…" spoke another, "Her and her cousin… they're both such sweethearts it's odd that they're both single."

Usagi who had just been listening perked up and raised her hand, "What if they have secret lovers?"

Minako dunked the blonde who came up gasping for air, "Don't be silly Usagi, we would know!"

"Oh would we? Why didn't she come along tonight hmm? Is she really working on a piece for class, Hnn?" Usagi argued back only to be dunked again followed by the laugher of the other girls.

"So how do you think being Haruka roommate is going to be?" Makato and the two other girls looked at Michiru while the two blondes were currently drowning each other in a playfully scuffle.

"Oh, she's already been so nice. I think it'll only get better. I feel like we'll become better friends" Michiru smiled.

"I would hope so, I'll only be seeing you all the time." The tomboy stepped up behind her and greeted the girls and a welcoming smiled.

The all blushed and said their hellos back.

"Michiru, there's an interesting music thing going on down at a friend's café… would you like to go?" Haruka looked at her.

The other girls grinned to themselves, Makato smiled the biggest though, surprised with Haruka just a little though.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun… just let me go get cleaned up and…"

"No, no, no it's by the beach you'll be just fine." Haruka tugged her over playfully and the girl went.

"She you all later then" Michiru waved and followed Haruka grabbing her things as they left.

'_Smooth, Ruka'_ Makato watched.

* * *

The two got out the car and headed around the corner to the café where they already heard a couple of voices and light music playing along.

"A friend of mine's parents own this café. They support the local music scene and then some…" Haruka looked at Michiru.

"How nice" Michiru smiled and went in before Haruka. The smell of coffee and tea ran through the air and the sounds of clapping and laughter. The first stage was inside and a second one was set up outside facing the shore.

"I wasn't sure if you we exactly into this type of music scene or anything but I figured, it'd be nice." Haruka lead Michiru outside where there was a familiar face.

Michiru looked out to the incoming waves and stared then looked to the tomboy and smiled.

"Mykio is on stage." Haruka pointed to her cousin who was sitting on a stool with her guitar.

"Runs through the family, huh?" The violinist questioned.

"I suppose… Mykio's the rock star though." Haruka smiled watching her cousin.

They could hear the black haired girl singing and playing as they headed off towards the beach.

"Something wrong?" Michiru looked at the tomboy.

'_Yeah, this girl I like… has a boyfriend and she's standing right next to me but I can't do anything' _Haruka looked up and shook her head, "No, nothing at all."

They sat down in the sand watching the waves which just seemed to comfort Michiru. Haruka stared but not at deeply lost as the girl next to her was. The music could still be heard in the background humming, _"Everything is quiet…"_

"Yogi is going to mad that I haven't called" Michiru finally spoke.

"He probably will be…" Haruka commented, "Tell me about this guy… you know, how long you've been going and what you two do and things…"

"You really want to know that stuff?"

"Hell, we're roommates and friends aren't we?"

Michiru snickered lightly, "Well we've been pushing about two years now… I suppose he is alright…"

"He seems rather rude" Haruka chimed in.

"He used to be so much sweeter…"

"Some guys change…"

"So it seems" Michiru sighed, "Are you saying you wouldn't change, Haruka?"

Haruka smirked, "I'm no guy, but I wouldn't treat a girl so harshly."

The blue haired girl nodded, smiling.

"Well, two years is a long time…" Haruka said then thought, _'Lucky… but why would he treat you so badly…especially in front of people. You deserve better but if you're happy…'_

"As long as you're happy, Michiru" Haruka snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the girl next to her, who made the blonde melt inside. The moonlight shown off her at just the right angles and she seemed much more beautiful.

Michiru smiled gently, now thinking to herself while looking at the sweet blonde girl next to her meeting her eyes.

'_Am I happy…?'_

_

* * *

_ Well.. sorry if its a bit short. But I hope you liked it. It sort of feels different than the last chapters. Shrugs I don't know why... anywho...


	7. Eventually

**Chapter 7**: Eventually.

**A/N**: I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend that passed recently.

* * *

"You seem to be doing really well with this all" Makato complimented the tomboy.

"I suppose so…" she sighed while looking at her class assignment that she had finished the night before. There was a second one that only featured piano that looked nothing near finished, infact there were erased notes all over the page.

It had been a month or so since Michiru had moved in with Haruka and her feelings hadn't died down at all. The blonde looked at the brunette, "I thought maybe since I'd see her every day maybe I'd eventually just grow used to it and my affection and feelings would just become more plutonic."

"Sounds like big bad Haruka has a soft side after all" Makato grinned.

She rolled her eyes at Makato, "It's always been here, I prefer not to show it. Why didn't you go shopping with the others?"

"Well for starters, Yogi is with them" the brunette could hear Haruka mumble about him as she answered. "And I thought you could use the company."

"Thanks…"

She nodded and glanced at the clock, "They should be back by now…"

Just then two came storming into the room, "He's so obnoxious!" one yelled follow by the other, "Too full of himself… he's a pig."

"Speak of the devil" Haruka arched a brow, "I could've told you two that. Where's, Michiru?"

"Outside with Sir Asshole" Minako grumbled sitting down at the table.

They could hear the two outside bickering about something.

Makato looked at the two who had just gotten back, "Was it that bad?"

"No, not at all… he was what was bad…" Minako sighed sitting down.

Usagi grabbed a slice of pizza before joining them, "Can you believe it? While Minako and Michi went into a store he had the nerve to try and flirt with me AND some other girls passing by!"

"No, I'd believe it." Makato replied.

"He's going to hurt her someday…" Haruka sadly admitted, resting her chin on her arms on the table.

Minako frowned, "She'd be so much better off with someone else…" the blonde eyeballed Haruka.

"Agreed" Usagi nodded while looking at the tomboy.

Makato smiled at Haruka.

The next thing they heard was the slamming of a door and laughter. Michiru stood at the door with her gaze down then went into her bedroom.

Haruka sat up and stared then followed after the blue-haired girl.

The other three sat around for another moment or so before Makato spoke up, "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah… it might be a good idea." Minako looked toward the room.

"Oh, I hope Haruka let's that guy have it" Usagi punched the air a few times, "Right in his damn jaw! Just… HI-YA!" the blonde had punched the wall.

"I saw that coming" Makato shook her head grabbing the whining Usagi.

Minako looked once more before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Michiru laid face down on her bed, sucking up tears. Haruka stood there quietly and watched before thinking of what to say, "Ah, Michi… are you alright?" Haruka shook her head, '_Of course she's not'._

"Of course… I am" she was lying and she knew that Haruka knew it too.

The tomboy sat on the bed next to her and gave a half smile, "Should I go hit him once? Good, right in the jaw?"

Michiru shook her head smiling through rolling tears, "No… no. He was just being…"

"A jerk…"

"Well…" Michiru felt embarrassed, "He really isn't all that bad."

Haruka looked at her skeptically.

"He isn't…"

Haruka shrugged, "I beg to differ."

"Why?" she sounded shocked.

"He's not good to you Michiru… you deserve so much better."

"He's fine to me!" the violinist was starting to sound angry.

"He yells at you, he flirts with other girls…"

"Shut up Haruka!"

The blonde stopped talking.

Michiru was crying again, her best friend was handing her the truth on a platter as raw as it gets.

"I just worry about you…" Haruka hugged the girl who fought it at first before submitting and just crying in Haruka's arms.

"You're wrong, Haruka…"

The tomboy only sighed; she wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl. She cared too much, "If you say so…" she stroked the back of Michiru's head gently. The tomboy thought quietly, _'You're really setting yourself up, aren't you?'

* * *

_

"Very good" the short man said, "Also, class is ending in a few weeks so, final pieces are due for everyone." The bell rang and the instructor smiled, "Alright class, enjoy yourself. Haruka and Michiru please…"

After the class had passed the two girls sat with the teacher who was grinning, "The school has put you two into a competition of young musicians. Quite the performance and opportunity you two have. They've entered you two as a duet, piano and violin."

Haruka blinked, caught off guard, "What… but why! I won't even be here come time for this… neither will she. We'll be out of school." She looked at the paper she had received moments earlier.

"It's not for the pride of the school, Tenoh. It's for you two. To show off your talent and for the sake of writing. The winners will receive a large check…" He grinned, "Now I'm hoping you two are willing to go through with it."

Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled, "I'm excited, I'm sure we can write something wonderful together, right Haruka?"

The blonde nodded to both Michiru and the instructor whose mustache was distracting Haruka, '_No wonder Usagi always laughs… that thing is bushy…'_

"Wonderful then! I'm here if you two need anymore help, and I'm dismissing you two early." He smiled, "You two are beyond what I can help teach. So, I'm not requiring you come to class. Now get out of here and get to work."

The two girls grinned then left class.

"This is awesome" Haruka thought out loud while walking next to the violinist.

"It really is… oh!" Michiru was taken by surprise as Yogi had grabbed her from behind and picked her up. Her grinned at Haruka in a show-off manner then put Michiru down.

The tomboy glared placing a hand in her pocket, _'This guy is pathetic…'_

"Hey, doll" He kissed the blue haired girl's cheek.

'_**Doll**… are you serious?'_ Haruka felt like gagging.

Michiru giggled and hugged him, his eyes seemed to wander over to some girls in the distance and Haruka caught this.

"You're a damn pig" she growled out at him.

"You watch yourself" He replied pushing Michiru off to the side a bit, the swimmer took it and watched them.

"Or what" Haruka tilted her head.

"I'll give you the beating of a lifetime"

"Really? Because you don't look like you could handle a kitten." Haruka smirked then turned around.

Yogi brought a fist back and trusted it forward only to spin around and be punched in the jaw by Mykio.

"Oh, score for the cousins. You don't touch my cousin you bastard… I need someone to race with this weekend. Kill her Monday, it's a bit more convenient." She kidded looking at the guy on the ground.

Haruka was holding back a laugh, "It's a good thing you're always on time, Myki."

Michiru glared at the two tomboys.

"What?" Mykio looked from her to Yogi to Haruka.

"You two are rude…" She kneeled by Yogi and stroked his cheek. He groaned in some pain and looked up at her.

"Are you kidding!? He just tried to hit me!" the blonde tomboy argued.

"Haruka… let's just go…" Mykio looked at the scowling couple.

"I'll get one, if not both of you." Yogi managed to say.

"Aw damn, Haruka, I didn't break his jaw" Mykio got in his face but was pushed back by Michiru.

"What a shame…" The two cousins turned away rather mad at Yogi and not Michiru.

Haruka picked up her helmet, "She doesn't deserve that treatment."

"The guy is a total ass."

"We've established this before, Myki" Haruka pulled her helmet on.

"Yeah… next time I'll be sure to shatter his jaw."

"If you don't I will." The two grinned and revved up their bikes.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Yogi shoved Michiru back.

"Why won't you let me help?" She frowned, her mid section felt tender from being pushed around all afternoon by him.

"You're not helping so just leave me alone, damnit." He grunted and sat down on a bench.

Michiru stared standing away from him, "Fine… I'm going home. I'll see you some other time…"

"You better call"

"Eventually, Yogi, I'm upset with you and your attitude."

He grumbled and watched her walk away.

Michiru took in a deep breath and walked, holding her book close and tight. She was in the courtyard when she felt herself get warm and begin to cry again. The girl ran through the front door, closed it and into her room. She collapse on her bed left to cry alone till someone, if anyone, would come along.

* * *

I made it short and rather sloppy? A lot has been lingering on my mind sooo... yes. I think there will maybe...3 more chapters? Maybe I haven't decided. Anywho...


	8. Passerbys And Quiet Eyes

**Chapter 8**: Passer-bys And Quiet Eyes

* * *

'_How can she be serious?'_

Engines roared as they turned a corner.

'_I can't believe someone can be so stubborn'_

A bike screeched then skidded into two bikes off to the right. Teal and gray eyes glanced to the wreck as they pulled around to the final lap, ahead of the pack.

'_I don't want to see her hurt.'_

Haruka and her cousin were in the final lap racing around the bank quickly. The blonde's mind raced with self conversation about Michiru and her relationship. She revved and pulled ahead of Mykio and passed the finish line. The duo had pulled in another win.

The crowd went crazy cheering the two on. "Another win for Tenoh, just outstanding!"

The two smiled into the cameras and kept moving, waving away people. Mykio looked at Haruka in admiration as they walked there bikes into the garage.

Haruka sighed as she closed the metal garage door, "I don't get it…"

Mykio looked up from her bike when taking her helmet off.

"She's so…"

"I know, Ruka. Just let it go… that's my suggestion anyway."

"Why that?"

"She's not coming through… she just leave her alone and let her get hurt. Even though that's not what you want to see."

"You're pretty bold."

"I know you're bolder."

The blonde tomboy shook her head then their three friends had walked in.

Makato scrambled over to Mykio and hugged her. The other two blondes smiled and greeted, "Good race as always" Minako smiled.

Usagi looked around then at Haruka, "You should get back… we heard Michiru there crying."

"She really didn't sound too good." Makato added.

"Yeah, she never curses that much!" Usagi nodded, thinking that bit of information would be helpful. The others fell over.

Haruka stared, concern in her eyes

"Go see her" Mykio nodded watching her cousin rush out of the garage.

* * *

"Michiru" Haruka peeked her head into the room where the girl was passed out sleeping. The blonde smiled to herself, and covered her up. Haruka sat on the edge of the bed and talked to the sleeping girl, "I just worry… that you're going to get your heart broken by this guy… I'm not sure how many times I'll come home to see that you're alright."

The tomboy looked to the sleeping Michiru and sighed, "I kind of wish you would listen to one of us. We're just concerned."

Michiru was awake and listening now she was just pretending to hold her slumber.

"Well… besides all of that I'm happy you're around." Haruka looked towards the window.

"I'm happy you've kept me around" Michiru sat up to see the lightly blushing Haruka.

"Ah… of course." The racer looked around slightly embarrassed, "You're eyes are still a little red…"

She looked away and rubbed them lightly, "Well… it's what crying sometimes does."

"Tears don't look good on you" the blonde grinned.

Michiru cracked a smiled and hugged Haruka, "I'm sorry… about earlier."

"Don't even worry about it" She was blushing with the girl wrapped around her then went an even bright red feeling a little kiss on her check.

"You're too kind… thank you. And he probably did deserve being hit…" She smiled.

Nodding Haruka smiled back, "Mykio is still a little upset she didn't break his jaw…Heh. I should probably let you back to rest, yeah?" She got up.

"Wait…" Michiru called to Haruka before she left the room, "Can we go out to the shore if you don't mind?"

"Of course" she smiled.

* * *

Another two walked peacefully along a park trail.

"So do you think Michiru will come to her senses?"

"Eventually…"

"Hey, Myki…"

"Yes" Mykio stopped at looked at the girl.

She grinned, "Will _you_ ever come to your senses?"

"Oh come on, Makato, we've gone through this…"

"It doesn't hurt to try!" she grinned and kissed Mykio's cheek playfully.

Mykio rolled her eyes and looked around, "…oh no way! Makato… look!" She grabbed the smaller girl and point towards a group, a few guys and girls. They moved behind a thick tree. "It's Yogi!"

Her eyes grew wide and she jumped, "LET'S GO KICK HIS ASS!"

"Shh!!" Mykio put a hand over her mouth as she led them from the park and over to the truck still watching Yogi who had his arm around the waist of some other girl. "Haruka is going to flip…"

Makato was on her phone three-waying with the two other blondes who seemed to be just as loud and clear on the phone than in person, "Michi… she's going to break!"

"Ay-ya! Makato-chan, Shh!" Mykio grabbed the phone and closed it. The small group was getting closer and Mykio was sure if he saw them he wouldn't hesitate to start a fight and he would have backup this time. Swiftly Mykio opened the doors and they both got in.

The two watched him run his hands over the girl's body as the crew was now walking away from their direction. Just before they disappeared into a house they caught him with his lips on hers.

"Oh gross! What a bastard!" Makato gagged.

"Yeah she wasn't even cute!" Mykio laughed until Makato hit her in the chest, "Ow."

"You need to tell them"

"Why me and why not you… you're the girlier…girl… one you're better with talking."

The brunette stared at the girl blankly "…Mykio, you baffle me."

She smiled goofily and started up the truck.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked side by side along the shore just as they had nearly a month ago. It was quiet as they strolled along, Michiru seemed a lot calmer than she had been earlier. The blonde stopped and turned around, glancing about. Michiru had stopped just to where the waves rolled just up to her ankles.

'_Something doesn't feel right' _Haruka thought to herself before turning back to see Michiru. The tomboy smiled, taken by the calming scene. She approached the violinist and stood next to her.

(A/N: I was really tempted to make her say, ooc-ly, "My cousin senses are tingling" heh…)

"You seem so at peace here"

Michiru blinked then looked at her, "Yes… I've always loved the sea. Something about the water… just soothes me."

The pianist nodded, "I can tell. It's nice to see you relaxed… rather than stressed out and crying on a bed." Haruka stepped back far enough so the water wasn't able to soak her and she sat. A moment later she was joined by Michiru.

"You all really care, don't you?"

Haruka looked up, "Huh?"

"About me… and Yogi?"

"Well, we care about you. We really don't care about him at all…"

Michiru looked out at the rolling waves and back at Haruka, "You're really protective."

The blonde blinked, feeling a little caught off guard.

"You just seem to get more upset than everyone else… silently… I can see it."

"I suppose…"

Michiru saw that I blonde was getting rather quiet about the subject and decided to change it, "The competition… when should we start writing for that?"

"Whenever you'd like, we have so much time since we don't have to go to class. I talked to the instructor again; he said that the school changed their mind. They'll use the piece as a big final. So it needs to be good… I'm sure it will be."

The violinist smiled, "I agree" she shivered moving closer to Haruka. The blonde's coat slipped onto her shoulders. Michiru blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem" Haruka smiled looking at the girl who stared back at her in a way she had never caught before.

'_Haruka...'_

"Is everything alright, Michi?"

"Ah, yes… just thinking about… the piece is all."

"Oh… well okay." Haruka looked around a bit, not sure of what to say. Just then she felt Michiru moved in closer and a rush of fill her face. The blonde finally stuttered out, "Cold?" and made a motion and offered her jacket.

And to her surprise Michiru answered softly, "No." So she didn't move, she let her friend lean against her in comfort. It was quiet for a long while before the swimmer spoke up.

"I just feel a sense of comfort around you… and," her voice trailed.

"What is it?" Haruka stared at her with curious eyes.

'_I feel like there's something about you' _Michiru only stared back, _'Maybe I should…test my theory?'_

Haruka blinked then looked around then over her shoulder. She turned back to be met by Michiru's tender lips. There was a slight sense of shock but the blonde calmed down and relaxed.

Michiru pulled away slowly and smiled to herself.

The tomboy stared, wanting more but resisting.

No one there but passer bys and quiet eyes. A moment of sweetness between the two that lasted even after parted lips. Oh, but there linger eyes that grinned.

* * *

Weee... short, sweet... yes?

I'm thinking one or two more chapters. Indeed... :


	9. Final Piece

Chapter 9: Final Piece

* * *

"Mmm" the blonde mumbled while rolling over in bed. It was eleven in the morning and she was still asleep and resting rather peacefully. The moment from last night she played freshly in her mind. Still, it all seemed too good to be true.

The rest of that night they had kept close but nothing went further than that kiss. They were happy with that because it was all they needed; it answered all their questions.

The rest of the place was empty. Michiru had left earlier to go see Yogi therefore leaving Haruka alone to her dreaming.

Minako suddenly came crashing into Haruka's room waking the blonde from her slumber.

"Hey… Haruka… sunshine" she stood over her smiling, "She's in here you guys."

Just then Makato and Mykio filed in, then moments later Usagi with a bowl of cereal. Haruka pulled her blankets over her head and grumbled.

Mykio looked over at the desk, _'Their piece for the show? But it hardly looks done at all…the competition is just two days away and all they have are chords and a basic piano line…' _

"We need to talk to you Haruka" Makato started.

"Talk… later" the blonde replied rolling over again.

"It's about Michiru… sort of" Minako added finally getting the blonde to sit up. Mykio sat aside and listened her eyes were looking out the window to the people in the courtyard.

"What is it? Where is she?"

"Yogi" Usagi said spitting some cereal in Minako's face.

"Gross!"

"Sorry" Usagi smiled.

Makato shook her head then continued, "He's cheating on her"

"He's what" Haruka stared.

"Don't tell me you're surprised" Mykio looked at Haruka who just looked back for a moment.

"I'll kill that bastard" she growled getting up to get dressed.

"Myki and I saw him last night with a group and he was all over some other girl" Makato added, "We saw them touch and kiss, after that we aren't sure they all disappeared into a house."

Haruka was angry, no, she was furious. A girl like Michiru just didn't need to be treated that way.

Haruka buttoned up her shirt, grabbed her keys, and then looked to the others. "Well, are you coming or what?"

Mykio grinned, "There's going to be an ass kicking!" she made it out of the door first then Haruka followed. The last three shuffled after, closing and locking the door and then got into Haruka's car. Mykio was on her bike.

"Ah, I think I have a problem" Haruka looked at Minako, "Where is she?"

Everyone fell onto the other's laps then Makato sat up, "That house… let's try there… follow Mykio."

The girl on her bike nodded and took off.

* * *

"You kissed her didn't you?" Yogi towered over Michiru.

She stayed quiet, sitting on the couch. It was her, him, and a few of the people from last night but they were minding themselves for the most part. Yogi's little hook up was gone.

"You did, you whore!" he struck her across the face, "Why would you do that to me? Aren't I good to you?"

Michiru was biting her lip and fighting back tears.

"Aren't I?" He was yelling, everyone else seemed to be laughing at the situation, or at least that how Michiru felt it. Like the eyes in the room were all on her.

"No… you're an ass"

She was met by his hand again which hit hard and mercilessly.

Just then Yogi let out a loud cry of pain.

"You should never, ever… lay a hand on a lady" Haruka stared down at the falling man with Mykio just behind her.

The other three girls were around Michiru calming her down. As for the rest of the room, it was silent. The two other guys there were unsure if they should get involved, they saw Mykio nail Yogi before and didn't want to be hit.

"Oh yeah? So how do my girlfriend's lips taste?"

Haruka grinned, "Quiet sweet"

"You bitch" he jumped at Haruka. The two were in a grapple that Mykio carefully watched, if her cousin made the wrong move she would make sure she would catch whatever was going to thrown at her.

The girls watched quietly, just as Mykio.

Michiru fisted her hands and looked up to the two fighting, "Kick his ass Ruka!" Tears in her eyes, she was over this guy. It was never worth it.

The blonde pushed him back far enough to look for a moment at him, "You don't deserve her."

He swung a punch but Haruka caught it. She tightened her grip around his fist, "You don't give a damn about her… you don't go to her violin concerts, pick her up from class."

She got a hold of his other fist he tried swinging, "You don't take her out… you don't treat her like… she deserves. Like I would..." Haruka slipped out a detail revealing something of her feeling towards Michiru.

Yogi broke her grip and nail Haruka in the chest.

Mykio growled and began to move forward but was stopped by one of the other boys, "Let Haruka take him." She was surprise that he wasn't going to fight. The girls looked at the other who had grouped over to them. "We've never agreed with how he treated her… Let someone who would treat her right knock some sense into him."

The black haired girl nodded slowly, but if another fist hit her cousin she'd be on Yogi like a bear.

(A/N: haha like a bear…)

Michiru stared at Haruka with compassionate dark blue eyes.

"Like you would, you can't give everything like I can" Yogi yelled back.

Haruka sent a fist into his jaw, "I can give her anything she'd ask for."

Yogi rubbed his face, "Hardly" He was now referring to other things that fall below the belt. He tackled Haruka to the floor. She kneed him the stomach and flipped him over to the floor, pinning him.

"Get off of me, damnit!" Yogi yelled.

"That's what she said" Usagi couldn't help but say it. A few of the other snickered.

"You're next you damn little blonde" He yelled at her.

Haruka growled then sent a second fist into his jaw line, breaking it.

Mykio smirked and everyone else stared wide-eyed and a bit in shock.

Yogi fell quiet after feeling the blow, he saw his friends leave. He saw the other girls leave, followed by Mykio. Then finally, he saw Haruka and Michiru standing over him.

"Maybe now you'll learn." The tomboy turned with Michiru and left.

The boy blacked out on the floor.

* * *

"That was awesome… it cracked and everything!" Mykio squealed out of amusement.

"Oh jeeze Mykio…" Makato stared.

"At least they can have their chance now…" smiled Usagi looking at the two next to the car.

Minako sighed happily, "Yeah, they'll make a lovely couple."

"That's if Haruka can get around her stubbornness and admit herself to Michiru" Makato looked at Mykio.

Mykio blinked then shook her head, "No, we've gone through this."

They all laughed while they waited for the two. They stared at one another for a while before finally embracing one another with smiles.

"Haruka I…"

"I know… it's alright" She hushed the girl and led her to the car, "It's done, don't even worry about it anymore. No reason to, besides, we've more things to worry about."

"The arrangement!"

The tomboy nodded and opened the door.

* * *

The crowd cheered and clapped as the performer walked off stage and the judges wrote down their scores. The duet was backstage looking at the piece they had never truly finished.

"We'll play from here" Michiru tapped Haruka's chest just over her heart.

The blonde blinked and smiled.

"Ruka…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Michiru slipped into Haruka's arms.

The tomboy held her warmly just as she always had; just this time, it wasn't because Yogi had hurt her. He was out of the picture and Haruka had taken his place. Something everyone enjoyed.

Their lips met for a moment before they were to go on, it was a passionate and tender kiss.

"I won't ever get tired of that" Haruka grinned.

Michiru grinned back, "Do well tonight." A sudden subject change.

"And if I don't?"

"Then it'll be your lost, Tenoh." She winked.

The blonde's jaw went slack for a moment.

"Come on, come on" Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own and led her to the stage where a piano and violin waited before a large crowd.

That night that would play their greatest arrangement yet.

* * *

okay so i made it a final chapter... oh poo.

anywho... there ya go.


End file.
